


Star Crossed

by nomedarte



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomedarte/pseuds/nomedarte





	Star Crossed

Charles may have a house full of children but he still found it empty. Even years later he still looked for Eric when he had an idea he needed to share or when he wanted to play chess. He longed for a chance to see this man, to touch him. 

That is probably why he looked forward to the times when his students faced the Brotherhood. They were Charles’ chances to be near his other half. Sure they also gave him a chance to check in on his sister, but really all of Charles’ focus was on the hope of seeing Eric. 

He couldn’t hope for more. He had known all along they were star crossed. They were never truly to be.


End file.
